1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor for winding up an occupant restraining webbing for use in a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in an emergency of a vehicle, and particularly to a webbing retractor intended for decreasing an oppressive feeling imparted to the occupant through the webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In seatbelt systems, consideration has been given to that webbings for restraining an occupant is fastened to the occupant, whereby the occupant is restrained in an emergency of the vehicle, so that the occupant can be protected from colliding with dangerous articles. Furthermore, in the seatbelt system, tension is given to the webbing under a predetermined windup bias in order to closely fasten the webbing to the occupant, and, after the webbing is unfastened from the occupant, the windup bias causes the webbing to be automatically wound into and received in a retractor.
However, the tension of the webbing acts on the body of the occupant as an oppressive feeling, whereby the comfort of the occupant is deteriorated, causing fatigue to the occupant and leading to a decreased proportion of occupants wearing the webbings.
In view of the above, there have been proposed electrical tension decreasing devices for detecting the seated state of the occupant to decrease the tension of the webbing. However, this tension decreasing device requires a sensor, a solenoid and the like for detecting the seated state of the occupant, thereby presenting such a disadvantage that the construction thereof becomes complicated.